


Simplicidade

by Pipezinha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A lemon twist, Graphic Description, M/M, PWP with a fluffy end
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas uma história sobre acordar de manhã nos braços de quem se ama. <br/>(Mentira, em 2005, não se admitia que os amantes fossem total flex. Então eu escrevi esse PWP como desafio. Fic escrita em 19/03/2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicidade

**SIMPLICIDADE**

 

Quatre acordou primeiro como sempre. Devagar, procurou içar o corpo na cama, se desenlaçando do jogo de braços e pernas com o qual o marido sempre o envolvia. Como sempre, o outro resmungou no sono e procurou capturá-lo novamente. O loiro sorriu e se afastou, mas não resistiu a ficá-lo observando dormindo. Apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro, descansando a cabeça na palma da mão e percorreu o amado com o olhar azul apaixonado. Gostava daquele corpo que continuava mais alto que o dele e agora estava mais encorpado pelos anos de academia. Duas coisas apenas não mudavam e era o que ele mais gostava: aquela cascata de cabelos castanhos que Quatre nunca permitiu que cortassem e aqueles olhos violetas, que se abriam para encará-lo, zombeteiros como todos os dias:

-Acabou a inspeção, senhor Winner? Aprovou o que viu? – sorriu Duo, se aproximando.

Quatre seguiu o roteiro e diminuiu a distância:

-Hmm... acho que preciso examinar mais de perto, senhor Maxwell-Winner. – E deitando-se por cima do marido, beijou-o.

-Hey, mocinho, você anda muito rapidinho pro meu gosto.

-Você me atiçou, querido...

-Achei que ia ser minha vez agora... – resmungou o outro, fazendo beicinho, logo desmanchado pelo arrepio que a língua do amante, dançando em seus mamilos, causou.

-Mas vai ser, senhor impaciente. – Quatre foi avançando pelo território conhecido que era o corpo de Duo, atacando suas zonas erógenas com a mesma precisão com que pilotava o Sandrock, os gemidos do outro soando como música aos seus ouvidos.

Quando achou que estava bom, se sentou nas coxas de Duo, abrindo as suas pernas.

-Agora, olhe pra mim, Duo Maxwell-Winner. Se conseguir agüentar, recebe o prêmio.

Duo piscou, surpreso. Não se acostumava nunca com aquela faceta ousada e pervertida do seu marido. “Ah, se o mundo desconfiasse que por trás dessa imagem de anjo dourado se esconde um tremendo dum safado...”

-Desafio aceito, meu pequeno vulcão erótico. Pode começar. – E o americano se ajeitou melhor nos travesseiros, os olhos bem abertos, os braços atrás da cabeça pra resistir à tentação de agarrar aquele árabe sedutor.

Quatre começou seu pequeno show erótico. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, desceu-as bem abertas pela lateral do rosto, acariciou o pescoço, desceu a mão direita pelo mamilo esquerdo, enquanto a mão esquerda passeava mansamente pelo resto do corpo. A mão direita brincou com os mamilos um de cada vez, mas Duo prestava atenção na irriquieta esquerda, a mais boba (?). Esta passeava pelas coxas alvas abertas, subia para o umbigo, voltava pra baixo, acariciava os testículos, subia, ajudava a endurecer os mamilos, passava pelo pênis já ereto, voltava ao pescoço, ia para boca, deixava a língua chupar dois dedos. E os gemidos então? Quatre suspirava e gemia longamente... Duo já estava a ponto de se render, quando o árabe deu um último suspiro e gritou:

-CHEGA! Ganhou, amor. – e chupando o órgão do outro, se auto-empalou, gemendo ao descer. – Está ficando resistente, senhor meu marido.

-É a prática diária, anjo safado! – gemeu o outro, agarrando o amante para se aprofundar naquele corpo delicioso...

E a prática diária foi conduzida a contento entre gemidos e sussurros de amor, até um orgasmo final. Quatre deitou-se exausto sobre o peito de Duo.

-Ah, eu adoro sexo matinal.

Duo riu, acariciando os cabelos loiros.

-E sexo de madrugada, de tarde e de noite também, não é, seu maníaco insaciável?

-Porque é com você, meu doce esposo, delicioso por dentro e por fora...

-Hmmmm... nada como começar o dia com uma boa declaração de amor como essa...

-Tô cansadinho. Faz o café da manhã?

-A gororoba de sempre, tudo bem?

-Adoro a gororoba de sempre...

E sonolento, Quatre viu Duo se levantar para uma ducha depois ir para a cozinha... Suspirou, abraçando o travesseiro. “A vida é simples, a gente que complica... Fizemos arranjos simples, quem é o ativo da noite vira o passivo da manhã, quem é o ativo da manhã faz o café, nada de cobranças de ciúmes, o que passou fica no passado e aceitamos nossas pequenas manias e hábitos horríveis... Simplicidade... A chave pra um relacionamento perfeito...”

-Suas panquecas com molho de chocolate, amor.

-Já disse que te amo?

-Hoje? Ainda não. Olha, eu trouxe mais calda, se você quiser por um pouco mais...

-Jura? Hmmm... Essa calda tá me dando umas idéias...

-Quatre... – E riram, sabendo que a manhã ia ser loooonga...

 

 

 

 


End file.
